


Why Did You Spare Me?

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Blood, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hunter!Ace, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, mild violence, vampire!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: Being a hunter had always been hard, but why did this vampire spare him? Ah, to be a personal blood bank, Ace should have known. Now things are getting more interesting and well... angsty. How do these two turn things around? Or will it be too late?





	Why Did You Spare Me?

Shock showed on the dark haired male as he viewed up to the blonde who just slashed down a vampire with sharp nails. Blue eyes gleamed down at Ace as he tried to catch his breath on why a vampire would protect him— _a hunter_ —from another fiend.

"Why did you spare me?" Confusion was laced in the voice from the hunter as he viewed to the vampire, not able to pull his eyes away. A few other vampires in the area stayed away from them, Ace knowing the particular blonde before him was a  _much older_  vampire.

"You smell like sunshine…" The answer sounded so simple and most vampires around them began to escape the area as they noticed the blonde's intentions. "As if you were the sun itself on a beautiful day, yoi…" He moved closer to Ace, making the hunter's heart race in fear as he noticed the pupils dilate and that smirk showing elongated teeth. "I don't want anyone else to drink from you  _except_  me…" Those words had Ace shifting to escape, but he was easily grabbed and entered a struggle.

The hunter yelled out as he tried to get his dagger through the vampire, but was merely wrangled to his stomach with an arm pulled back behind him. A noise of pain left Ace as he was pinned with fingers gripping his hair to pull it back and then he tensed when the hot breath was to his neck. Lips trembled from the hunter as he couldn't pull away from the skimming fangs and heard a soft chuckle.

"You won't be able to disobey me now," was all that was said before teeth sunk into a tan neck.

Ace hollered in pain of the teeth biting deeper into him and squeezed eyes shut with his own teeth biting onto his bottom lip to prevent any other noise. A sensation began to flare through the hunter's veins, basically letting him know that his body was being completely taken over and there was nothing he could do. The other hunter he came with had been killed and he would have been too, if not for the fact he suddenly became of interest. Once it settled—the vampire not drinking too much and just wanting to settle the marking—teeth pulled away from Ace's neck. The skin sealed easily with a small black marking of a phoenix rising up showing clearly as the vampires.

The blonde released the hunter so the man could quickly jolt away and turn with a hand reaching up to feel the area he was bit, but found no spot and knew it really happened. It was practically  _shameful_  to be marked by a vampire, the only way to get rid of the marking was to kill the vampire who had done it. Dark eyes glared to the vampire with a clenched jaw and only received a smirk in return.

"Don't worry," the vampire began to speak as he eyed his knew prey, "I don't expect you to play nice."

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Get off me, you bastard!" The hunter snarled out, refusing to ever say the vampire's name that he was told— _Marco_  he said it was.

"Come now, Ace…" A hand gripped to wrists harshly, getting a slight flinch from the man struggling against the bed. One leg's knee from the vampire was resting to Ace's thigh and his shin was on the other leg to keep the hunter still. The torso arched and roughly jerked around to get free from the vampire's grasps, but it was futile like all the other times. "You know I could easily make you stay still."

"Fuck _you_!" The words came out venomously from the hunter with a death defying glare that could kill if possible. A smirk showed on Marco as his blue eyes danced in amusement from the struggling male before shifting lips.

"Don't move." Those two words spoken in a firm tone had Ace breathing in sharply and found his body tensing into place. The hand on wrists moved and the leg over thighs shifted to between them instead. "See, yoi?" This chortle was coming from the vampire, clearly bemused by the hunter's restraint even with being under his command.

Marco knew he made the right choice by picking this human only just a couple months ago. The way the hunter fought him,  _defied_  him made everything more enticing as most gave in just mere days.  _No_ , Ace was different than any human he has encountered and having him as  _his_ just made everything seem better in his hundreds of years living.

"I  _hate_  you…" The defiance still tried to come out as the vampire moved to press his mouth to the side of that tan neck carrying his mark. The smell of sunshine and his strawberry scent—that he only noticed on others—was making him feel a frenzy. There was just something about Ace that made Marco completely want the other all to himself, besides just the scent, but he couldn't quite place it.

A wince sounded out faintly as teeth dug into the marked skin, Ace trembling lightly as it always caused a stir in him after the initial discomfort he got from when fangs pierced skin. The hunter clenched eyes shut and gritted teeth as he tried moving, but it was no use to try as it never got him anywhere—though he would never give up. There was no way the Association would know of this higher vampire taking him as he stayed in this room, not allowed to leave. Then again, Ace was sure if they did know that they still wouldn't spare him the time of day.

Teeth pulled away with a tongue swiping to lick the blood off and lips moved to grin. "You can move now." The voice was mocking in a way, Ace immediately bringing hands down to try and choke the vampire that was chuckling in amusement on being held onto. "One of the most fascinating things about someone being bit is that their body reacts in many ways, yoi." Marco mentioned in a way that showed he wasn't bothered that the hunter was trying to do something, but the male under him soon froze as a hand rest to his thigh.

"Don't touch me." Ace growled out as he felt his body spiking in a clenching desire to want the hand move. A strained breath left the dark-haired male as his body twitched to get away from the moving hand, but his body was also not moving enough for his liking. " _Don't_ …" The tone came out deeper and Marco hummed in amusement as he was able to pull back with an eyebrow raised.

Blue eyes viewed the hunter beneath him that had fists ready to fight back at any sign of him moving an inch from where he was. Tan skin flushed and those dark eyes dilated as the vampire knew Ace's body was reacting to his touch, but he wouldn't push too far. Marco knew he could be cruel, but he wouldn't think of imposing someone in that fashion. He merely pulled the hand away with a smirk, waiting for the hunter to calm his muscles a little before the hand moved to grip to the tight jaw so he could lean over Ace. There were hands from the hunter that grabbed at Marco, but couldn't do much else from his position as his head was lifted by that tight grip.

"Saying not to touch you?" The mock was there, Ace  _knew_  it, but he could only grimace with fingers gripping to the vampire to try and get him off. "I can do as I please with you."

**-o-o-o-o-**

It was a normal thing for the two to bicker and lash words out. The vampire enjoyed the bantering and his family worried at first about his prey being alive still after almost six months. Most don't last that long, with Marco anyways, but they left it be as their brother's way of relieving some stress. The hunter seemed to help the blonde cope with his stress of work as it wasn't easy being in charge of a division from the clan. The family was split in different areas, known as divisions to keep track, and being the first division 'commander' brought great responsibilities and emotional control.

Marco had  _years_  to control over his abilities and emotions, to make sure he didn't feel too much when fighting hunters. There used to be remorse and fear of killing another being, but he wanted to survive more than to be killed. It took time to adjust himself and not be hesitant about killing someone when necessary,  _especially_ a threat to the family.

The hunter jolted from his spot on the couch as the door was roughly opened to show Marco having a disgruntled look upon him. Something was definitely wrong, Ace knew that from being with the other for so long, but didn't mean he was going to be nice about it. If anything, the hunter frowned and made a noise of distaste when the door was slammed firmly shut.

"What crawled up your ass and died today?" Ace gave the retort with relative ease and only received a glare in return. It was different than usual, a cold spiking through his veins as those blue eyes gleamed in a deep-seated  _hatred_  for something. "What? You are the one keeping me here, deal with it." The hunter snapped lightly as he never asked to be kept here and Marco merely sneered as he peered away and began for his desk. It was evident the vampire was livid over something that has happened and Ace stood to move over to the nightstand. "Whatever, not like I fucking care…" The mumble was out as he began pouring the pitcher of water into a glass. A frustrated growl resounded, making Ace aware that the blonde heard him and he only smirked to that.

"You wouldn't understand,  _flesh_." The name used had the hunter turn in a snap with bared teeth.

"Watch it,  _parasite_." Ace returned in a growl as he held the glass in one hand and noticed the body stiffen. "Just because I am bound to you, doesn't mean I am just going to lay down for you!  _You_  were the one to force me into this and if I fucking want to fight back, then I damn will!" The snaps came out as dark eyes glared to the blonde's back and muscles were tense. "I am  _not_  your slave and I could care less if you were die in the next minute." The words came out like poison was laced through them and suddenly only a mere shift of the vampire's head was there before Ace was slammed to the wall, dropping his glass in the process. It shattered to the ground as he looked into cold blue eyes and tried to stop his lungs that spasm, but an inhale showed to have him cough lightly.

"Your life is  _meaningless_ ," the words hit Ace harder than the vampire probably intended as nails pressed more into lungs, making the hunter tremble with blood sputtering from lips. Marco viewed over his prey as a blooming  _ache_  was there in dark orbs and the blonde pulled away with his hand. The hunter merely let his body slide to the floor with eyes just staring straight ahead, already noticing as his body healed from their connection.

Marco turned away as he needed to get back to what he was doing about his sudden family problem, but stopped at the soft voice. "I already know that…" Confusion flared through the vampire's muddled mind as he soon turned to view as Ace had a hand up to view at the blood on it, still slightly slouched. "It's been that way since I was born…" This strain went through Marco as he watched dark orbs water and a few tears stray down freckled cheeks. "That's why no one is going to come for me…" A silence followed through the thick air as the vampire viewed Ace with a sudden realization.

_Ace knew he meant nothing to the Association._

_Ace expected to eventually die here._

Everything seemed to become more aware on the kind of person this hunter was and what he pretended to be. Ace is a fighter, someone that would stubbornly fight you tooth and nail—even when he knew he was seen as nothing but completely  _worthless_  to others. Seeing this vulnerable side of the hunter had Marco soon forget about his issue at hand and move back over to the hunter. When he reached his hand out, the flinch made his chest  _clench_  in a type of ache he wasn't aware of for someone like his supposed prey. Nonetheless, he brushed his fingers through dark locks and soon began getting down to knees, resting over one of Ace's legs. Dark orbs gleamed to him in confusion on what was going on before eyelids closed tiredly, taking in the feeling of having his hair pet through.

"I'm sorry," Marco spoke gently and received those dark eyes again of confusion. "Someone we had considered as our brother tried to kill another of the family." A knowing look crossed Ace's face as he carefully viewed the vampire before him that was soon moving his hand from hair to wipe at the trails left behind from his tears.

"But he lived," words came out softly and the hunter got a nod in return. "I had a brother once… two actually…"

"You did, yoi?" Marco asked in curiosity, wanting to know this other side of the hunter.

"One died in a fire when I was twelve and my younger brother went missing a couple years after that…" Lips moved ever so slightly to form the words and blue eyes kept attention to Ace as he felt a clenching desire to comfort him.

"No one else…?" The question was light, almost not wanting to come out, but Marco let it slip through.

"The only other person would have been our grandfather, but he blamed me for the disappearance and buried me in work. Sending me out on the hardest missions, basically to my death every time." Ace explained as he soon frowned with sorrow thickening as dark eyes squinted and he let his gaze drop to the ground. "You shouldn't have spared me that day, Marco." Hearing his name come from the hunter in this type of situation had his gut twisting in a pain he hadn't felt so differently about before. "I am nothing, but a burden to where I go…"

"Ace, stop… you are not…" The vampire spoke firmly as his hand that was settled near a freckled cheek soon cupped it to move the head up to tilt it so eyes could view him. "I already told you, the way you smell of sunshine and that no one else would have you. Those words are meant for a  _long_  time, yoi. If I had the choice in the matter, you would be mine forever." Blue eyes danced with a new passion as Ace looked to him in confusion and tried to figure out what was going on. "I have  _never_  met someone so entrancing as you are and don't think that I will let you go."

"I am merely  _blood_  to you." The hunter showed gritted teeth and a suspicious eye to the other, wanting to find the fault in his statement.

"You  _were_  merely just that, yoi." Nothing showed of a lie on Marco as he kept his eyes locked with the hunter. "But I know now that it's something more than what I can explain at this moment." The vampire tried to tell Ace on what he was meaning and received furrow eyebrows with gleaming dark eyes. "That's why I am sorry for hurting you when I was upset. It wasn't you, you are not just flesh to me and you are  _not_  meaningless. Please understand I am just trying to figure out what to do with our traitor problem, yoi." The words were coaxing, Marco driven to make his human comfortable enough to let himself relax enough with everything that just transpired.

"Kill the bastard." The serious answer made this jerk go through the vampire before he shifted forward lightly with a sputtered laugh.

"Don't worry, that was already my first thing to do."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Blades clashed, vampires resorting to something more reasonable than just their claws—mostly not wanting the other's blood on them. Marco had taken months to find where the traitor Teach had gone and that whole time he also bonded with his human on a different level. They had still bantered, but the aggressiveness and mocking was toned down to be  _playful_. It was evident that they began taking to each other more, Ace finding himself on most occasions resting against the blonde once comfortable enough.

Now, Marco was fighting against the traitor's group in his own division home since the man wanted to take on someone higher for bragging rights. As if, the blonde would let him win, but it seems he had more things on his mind to win against the first commander. Marco was aware of something going on with his hunter, a gut wrenching feeling there as he had been able to pull away and make his way to his room, noticing the smell of blood. Finding the room, Ace stood with heaving breaths and Teach  _cowering_  from the hunter who had seemed to of collect a weapon from somewhere or maybe from the traitor himself. Teach was in bad shape, obviously not realizing what he was up against and soon was sitting on the ground trying to catch his bearing, but Marco wouldn't allow it. Taking his hilt firmly in his grip, the blonde tossed it down while looking straight to the hunter.

"Ace, keep him still!" The hunter had moved forward with the sword in hand and joined the other one to it. Stabbing the sword swiftly through the traitor's chest to hold him in place and let Marco move to dig claws to skin of Teach. In one swift motion, the blonde took the traitor's head clean off and quickly discarded the head while the hunter let the sword go so the body could fall to the side, showing to be drying up with an ash like color. Marco moved to quickly grab a hold of his human that swayed, noticing something was wrong. "I got you…"

"M-My heart…" The shaky breaths were more noticeable and hands moved along the hunter's back to notice the hole largely there, but knew his heart was still in there—just damaged.

"It will heal…" Marco commented as he kept his hand in place, but could already tell his connection wasn't working. If anything, something of different scent lingered along Ace and he was noticing more as he looked down that the blood on his shoulder was from teeth—from  _fangs_. The hunter had been bitten, the mixing of bonds clashing and the new one nulling the other, but with Teach now dead…  _Ace wouldn't heal_.

The shallow breathing brought a panic in Marco as he let his hand run through dark locks and move the male to let teeth bite into the faded mark of his to strengthen it back, but all he could feel was the other's life slipping from him as his teeth buried deeper. The hunter's hands carefully gripped to the vampire, weakly keeping ahold to the shirt as Ace began to slouch more against him. Marco's legs grew weary under him as he soon moved them both to be sitting on their knees as he wrapped arms around the hunter tightly, teeth not once moving. Tears slipped from blue eyes as the blonde clenched them shut and began to tremble at the feel of losing the human. Pulling teeth back, he couldn't bring himself to lick the blood away as he moved a hand to rest to the back of dark hair with a pained noise leaving his throat.

"Don't leave me…" Marco spoke agonizingly as everything came to light on how he felt for the other and he rubbed his wet cheek to a temple that gave no pulsing flicker. "I love you…" The soft whisper came out as he held to a body turning cold.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Control. It's called  _control_ , Ace." The words left the blonde as he was laying back along the bed and a frown was on a freckled face.

"Whatever, stupid." The remark came back, making Marco resist the urge to snort and smile at it.

"It's not just whatever, you have no self-restraint." A sigh left Marco as the former human was lingering above him, straddling his waist with a pout showing.

"Do I need that with you?" The question came out seriously and the blonde gave a look of contemplation before the cocky grin showed on Ace, like Marco was expecting it to. "I thought you like I am spontaneous."

"I do, but we are trying to work on your control." Marco commented as he watched the other wail arms around in frustration, fangs showing, before their torsos were together when the dark-haired male landed against him.

"Don't wanna!" A snort left the blonde at hearing such a childish remark, but loved it all the same. "Marco  _barely_  has control around me!"

"That's because you are a cocky little shit, yoi." A grin was on Ace as he viewed the blonde visibly with it and soon wiggled with feet kicking.

"And you li~ke it!" At those words, Marco immediately grabbed the other to flip their positioning to be hovering over Ace with a smirk.

"I  _love_  it."


End file.
